


Sounds Like a Party

by clio_jlh



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Moresomes, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot, Poker, RPF, Romance, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Christina's first order of business once they meet is to get the boys to just <em>do it already</em>.  And if they have to do a little making out in order to get that to happen?  Sure, they'll take that hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like a Party

**Author's Note:**

> The Voice is a really good show, you guys! And this time I'm not the only one slashing the pros—though they're coaches, not judges—and they've all signed up for next season!  
> A huge thanks to everyone who replied to my post about The Voice last weekend, and very particularly to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=honestys_easy)[**honestys_easy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=honestys_easy) who not only encouraged me to write the story but also gave it a look-over once it was done. Thanks, lady!

Justin had taught Christina, long ago when they were on tour together and he decided she should become a poker shark, that if you can’t tell who the patsy at the table is, it’s probably you. But it didn’t take a genius to see who that was here. After about an hour of strip poker, Christina had lost a hat and jacket, Miranda lost her boots, and Blake was shirtless. But Adam? He had nothing on but some adorable little red bikini briefs. Well, that and a scowl.

It had been Blake’s suggestion to go back to his little rented house after rehearsal. Tomorrow night was the final performance and they were all nervous for their singers, never mind their own last-minute opening number. Christina jumped at the chance to spend more time with Blake’s new bride; she was used to the music business being a boy’s club, but it was nice to have a girl around. Cee-Lo begged off after a cocktail or two, before the poker got started, so it was just the four of them, bonding over the cards.

“I thought we were going to see more of Christina,” Adam said.

“Haven’t you seen all of her?” Blake said slyly, not looking up from his hand.

“Really?” Miranda asked.

“Please, they’ve been doing it for weeks,” Blake said.

“Tell!” Miranda demanded.

Christina giggled. “What can I say? A little more than sex, a little less than love.”

“Like a lot of relationships,” Adam said, and smiled at her. “I don’t know what you’re smirking about anyway, Blake,” he continued. “You’re pretty attached to those two singers of yours.”

“That ain’t nothing,” Miranda said. “That’s daddy practice, like having a dog. Not that they’re dogs, but, you know.”

Blake shrugged. “Yeah, they’re my girls, not my _girls_.”

“And you’d know?” Adam asked Miranda.

Her smile was a little evil around the edges. “I know _all_ his tells,” she said. Which she’d already proven; she’d won the only two hands Blake had lost all night.

“Man, I can’t read him at all,” Adam said.

“No shit,” Blake said, “or you wouldn’t’ve asked such a dumb question.”

“And maybe you’d have some more clothes on,” Christina added.

Adam growled low in his throat, which made Christina tingle just a little with the memory of hearing that sound a few days ago under very different circumstances.

“If you’re nice,” Miranda said, “maybe I’ll tell you who he _does_ have a crush on.” She winked at Christina.

Adam blinked. “Not her?”

Blake set his cards down. “Man, do you really think that Miranda would let me play strip poker with a girl she knew I had a crush on?”

“But you gotta have one get out of jail free card,” Adam said.

Blake waggled his eyebrows. “Yeah, and she’s a firecracker. I told her I was only with Miranda because I couldn’t have her, but she still keeps turning me down. She acts like I’m not serious, to let me down easy, but I think she knows I am. Miranda knows, anyway.”

“Who is it?” Adam asked.

“I have a guess,” Christina said. “By the way you look at her, I think it’s Reba McEntire.”

“Yep,” Blake said, and he was blushing just a little. “Had a crush on her since I was a kid, and it never went away.”

Miranda smiled. “You’re cute as a button, you know that?” She had her feet up on the corner of the table, between her and Blake, and he’d draped an arm over her calves.

Christina turned to Adam, who was making a gagging gesture. “Okay, newlyweds, enough,” he said.

Christina was glad to laugh, because being wistful about her marriage was so _not_ where she was at right now.

“Sorry,” Blake said, though he didn’t look particularly contrite.

“So there isn’t another girl?” Adam asked.

“What would I do if I caught you with another girl?” Miranda asked.

“Shoot me in the head with the hunting rifle I gave you as a wedding present,” Blake said without missing a beat.

“So … it’s a guy,” Adam said, and a smile started to spread across his face.

“Finally!” Blake said. “Damn, man, I was wondering how long this was gonna take. Cee-Lo asked me yesterday when I was finally gonna seal the deal. Hell, Christina noticed two months ago and you know her attention span for anything other than herself is severely limited.”

“Hey!” Christina said, punching him in the shoulder.

“In my defense, I’m not gonna assume some big macho country singer wants in my pants, no matter how much he pulls my pigtails in class,” Adam said. “But if that’s true …”

“Then what are we still doing here,” Miranda said, “when there’s a California king in the next room?”

“If we can get Christina to stay maybe she and Miranda can put on a show for us later,” Blake said.

Adam looked at her, a little hopeful, and Christina grinned. “All right,” she said, “but gentlemen first.”

“Damn, I knew she’d say that,” Blake said.

They put the cards down and went into the bedroom, where the bed did look big enough for all four of them. Christina slipped her heels off and sat down on the settee at the foot of the bed.

“Let’s get rid of some of these pillows,” Blake said, turning down the bed.

“Not _all_ of them,” Miranda said.

Blake turned to her. “Honey, we don’t need thirty-seven pillows on the bed.”

“Five,” she replied.

“All right,” Blake said, tossing the others to the floor.

Adam make a whip-crack noise with his mouth, so Blake smacked him on the ass.

“Ow!” Adam protested.

“Keep that up and I’ll be watching the Christina and Miranda show by myself,” Blake replied.

Miranda shook her head. “C’mon,” she said, tapping Christina on the shoulder. “Head of the bed, since we got pillows.”

Christina crawled across the sheets to where Miranda leaned against the headboard. Miranda raised her eyebrows as Christina leaned in and kissed her, soft and wet.

“I thought you said gentlemen first,” Miranda said.

“No harm in teasing them a little,” Christina replied, giggling.

“Can we at least get naked?” Adam asked. “I’m starting to feel a little self-conscious.”

“I’m for that,” Miranda said, pulling her top off.

“Let me help,” Christina said, reaching for the fly of Miranda’s well-worn jeans. They got off Christina’s shirt, and bras were next—so much simpler when they both knew what they were doing.

“Oh!” Adam said. “Tits!”

Christina looked up as Blake turned around; he was in nothing but briefs and boots now thanks to Adam. “Ooo!” he said.

Christina wagged her finger. “See, this is why you go first,” she said. “Because you’re easily distracted!”

“Come on, Christina,” Adam said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. “Just a little?” He held up his thumb and forefinger, close together.

She rolled her eyes but really, she was glad her body still had an impact, even on someone she’d already fucked. “I suppose,” she said, feigning reluctance.

Adam climbed up on the bed and took her breasts in his two hands, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples like he knew she liked.

Blake kicked his boots off, then stretched out along the foot of the bed, all that long lovely length of him, and Christina remembered this wasn’t actually all about her.

“All right now,” she said, pushing him away gently and nodding toward Blake.

“Oh, sorry,” Adam said. “Forgot all about you.”

“Yeah, fuck you too,” Blake replied. He was on his back now, hands behind his head.

Adam smiled. “Is that what you want? Because you obviously want _something_ ,” he said, and palmed Blake’s cock through his briefs.

“Hey now, where’s your manners?” Blake asked. “Grabbin’ a fella’s cock and you haven’t even kissed him yet?”

“Oh, so it’s like that is it?”

“Yeah, it’s like _that_.”

“Well then,” Adam said, and lay on top of Blake, legs entwined, and laid a kiss on him.

“Here we go,” Miranda said, slipping an arm around Christina’s waist.

They did have a good view of the boys kissing with lots of tongue, their arms pulling their bodies closer. Adam angled himself so his thigh rubbed Blake’s cock as he humped Blake’s hip.

Blake broke the kiss, pushing up on Adam’s chest. “You’ll find what you need in the nightstand.”

After a last kiss Adam slid off the bed, taking Blake’s briefs with him as he went. He kicked off his own underwear where he stood and yeah, Christina knew that cock; she licked her lips just thinking about it. Blake wasn’t too shabby, either; Miranda was a lucky girl.

Adam opened the drawer. “Lube,” he said, tossing the tube on the bed, “condoms, and from what else I’m seeing in here, you wanna be on the receiving end.”

“Why?” Christina asked Miranda. “What’s in there?”

“My strap-on,” Miranda said, grinning.

“Oooh, I like the sound of _that_ ,” Christina said.

“Hell yeah,” Blake said. “She really knows how to use that thing, too, lemme tell ya.”

Adam, who was rolling on a condom, paused. “It’s not the same.”

“I _know_ that,” Blake said, scowling. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“Didn’t know anyone was man enough to fuck you, big guy,” Adam said, shrugging.

“You met one of ‘em tonight, in rehearsal,” Blake said.

Adam’s eyes widened. “Brad Paisley? You had a thing with him?”

“A little more than sex, a little less than love,” Blake replied.

“Well, hell,” Adam said. He grabbed the lube and squirted a bit on his palm, then tossed it to Blake. “Get yourself ready since you’re such an old pro.”

“You’re making _me_ do it?” Blake asked.

“Like I have to do all the work, just because I’m topping?” Adam replied as he rubbed lube on his cock. “Don’t be lazy.”

Blake humphed, but picked up the lube and got up on his knees. He squirted some lube on his fingers, then reached behind him.

“Uh-uh,” Adam said. “I wanna watch you.”

Blake rolled his eyes. “Fine, but we’re not doing it that way,” he said. “I like to see who’s fucking me.”

“And I like to see who I’m fucking,” Adam replied.

“Good,” Blake said, turning around and bending over. He leaned on one hand and slid a lube-coated finger between his cheeks.

“Nice,” Adam said, still stroking his cock.

Blake had a pretty good ass for a white boy, which was to say that he actually _had_ one, smooth and firm and just slightly rounded. Christina wasn’t sure where to look—at Blake’s fingers sliding into his ass, Adam’s frank admiration of it, or Blake’s own face, eyes closed in pleasure. Miranda’s hand had moved from Christina’s waist to her stomach and was rubbing slow circles, and Christina nestled further into Miranda’s embrace.

“All right,” Blake said, rolling over onto his back to wipe his hand on a corner of the top sheet that lay crumpled at the food of the bed. He slid down a bit and tipped his hips up, putting an arm under each knee to pull his legs out of the way. “Let’s go.”

Adam leaned over, peering at Blake’s ass. “You sure you’re ready for me? I might be bigger than you’re used to.”

“I think I know my own body.”

“Okay,” Adam said, but still hesitated.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Blake asked.

“I dunno. You look pretty hot, on your back spreading your legs and begging me to fuck you.”

“Wait ‘til you actually _stick it in_ ,” Blake said. “And I don’t beg.”

“You will,” Adam said, finally sliding into him.

“Fuck, yeah,” Blake said, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

“Take it, baby,” Miranda said, her voice husky in Christina’s ear.

“Yeah he is,” Adam said, going slow but steady until he was buried to the hilt, his hips snug against Blake’s ass.

Blake had his eyes open again and was staring into Adam’s eyes, his mouth open and gasping.

Adam rubbed Blake’s not-quite-flat stomach. “How’re you doing?”

“What do I gotta do to get you to move?” Blake asked, licking his lips.

“What do you think?” Adam asked.

Blake sighed. “Please, Adam, please fuck me.”

“Now was that so hard?” Adam asked. He thrust his hips, shallow at first, as if experimenting, but soon he was moving in and out of Blake in long, sure strokes.

“Wow,” Christina whispered, transfixed. Miranda’s hand had moved up to her breast and Christina’s own hand was stroking Miranda’s inner thigh. It was a like their own private porn movie, only they could also feel the force of Adam’s thrusts as he shook the bed, and the smell of boysweat and sex was in the air.

The boys stopped talking now that they were fucking, Adam grunting as he thrust into Blake, while Blake was moaning, a high broken sound that was almost a whine. Adam was stroking Blake’s cock with a lube-slicked hand in time with his thrusts. Christina lost track of how long they’d been there; it seemed to stretch on forever and she didn’t want it to end.

But then Blake started muttering “gonna come, yeah, gonna come,” and then he did, all over his stomach and Adam’s hand. Adam took advantage of Blake’s momentary bonelessness to fold him in half even further. He took over holding Blake’s legs, leaning into them with his arms and torso as his hips snapped relentlessly. He couldn’t last long at that pace and he didn’t, coming inside Blake with one last, hard thrust.

Rather than just collapsing, Adam caught his breath, pulled carefully out of Blake, then slid up for a kiss or two.

“How sweet. They’re cuddling,” Christina said.

“I’m man enough to cuddle,” Blake said.

“It’s your turn now, anyway,” Adam said.

Christina turned to Miranda. “So, you have a strap-on, I hear?” she asked.

“And I know how to use it,” Miranda said.

* * *

The next morning they were huddled on the couches waiting for that day’s pre-meeting when Cee-Lo waltzed in, looking a lot fresher than Christina felt, anyway.

“So,” he said, “how much sex did you nice white folks get up to last night?”

“Aww, man,” Adam said, “is that why you left so early?”

He nodded. “I’ve already been with y’all,” he said, waiving a hand at Adam and Christina.

“Really?” Blake asked. “Well, what am I? Chopped liver?”

“No, man. I don’t mess around with newlyweds,” he said. “Especially if they’ve been married for a month and I went to their wedding. Plus, chopped liver is really good.” He paused, then looked at Christina. “Gonna answer my question?”

Christina took a sip of tea. “Adam fucked Blake, and then I rode on Miranda’s strap-on, and then Miranda said what the hell and the whole thing turned into an orgy. I can’t even tell you what happened after that. Some gang-banging, I think? I remember a lot of mouths and hands and things pushing into other things.”

“Sounds like a party,” Cee-Lo replied.

“Maybe we can do it again next season,” Miranda said.

“There’s a reason to sign up,” Adam said.

“Well,” Blake said, “here’s to next season, then.”

* * *


End file.
